Out of My Reach
by n0rthernlights13
Summary: After her father's unknown accident when she was eight, Bella Swan lost her calming life, she moves a lot with her mother. Forks and a pair of emerald green eyes she has seen at Forks High can make things to come clear.
1. Prologue, An Empty Nightmare

BPOV

Prologue

_After three years of living in a rainy city, I wasn't excepting to moving another rainy one. But here I am, all alone with my dad, moved to a little town called Forks in Washington. Population is not that much. _

_Rain. Green. Not brown at all. Trees have the color of green. Not brown. Leaves has to be green, boles don't._

I moved to London with my dad when we left Florida behind us three years ago. But we couldn't make it there. Dad wasn't happy to things remind him my mother and so was I. He decided to come back to country where he and I were born in, but didn't want to be back Florida. I love Florida, It is sunny and blue sky is shining all the time. I had my best friend there. I left her. I had to. Dad said that everything was confusing but never mentioned about it. But why am I seeing a gun? It's bursting, I'm scared. This is piece of shit. Stop the guns! Stop killing!

"No! Dad! No!"

_Rain. Green. Not Brown at all. Forest. Gun. Running. Dad. Green Eyes. Alice._


	2. Chapter 1, Was it Fate?

****

Welcome to Forks, Was It Fate?  
**Chapter 1**

BPOV  
  
_After three years of living in a rainy city, I wasn't expecting to moving another rainy one. But here I am, all alone with my dad, moved to a little town called Forks in Washington. Population is not that much. _

_Rain. Green. Not brown at all. Trees have the color of green. Not brown. Leaves has to be green, boles don't._

I moved to London with my dad when we left Florida behind us six years ago. But we couldn't make it there. Dad wasn't happy to things remind him to my mom and so was I. He decided to come back to country where He and I were born in, but didn't want to be back Florida. I love Florida, It is sunny and blue sky is shining all the time. I had my best friend there. I left her. I had to. Dad said that everything was confusing but never mentioned about it. But why am I seeing a gun? It's bursting, I'm scared. This is piece of shit. Stop the guns! Stop killing!

"No! Dad! No!"

_Rain. Green. Not Brown at all. Forest. Gun. Running. Dad. Green Eyes. Alice._

"NO!" I gasped. "No!"

"Bella, wake up, baby." said Dad, whispering. "Are you okay? Nightmares again?"

"Yes, dad, I'm okay. Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up. It's because we watched that movie." I wasn't a great liar. Leave the word of great, I wasn't even a good one. It wasn't my nature. But dad never sense the lie from my voice or maybe he doesn't want to bore me.

He looked at me with a sleepy smile in his face. "Okay, you need to rest. It is going to be a big day."

"Yeap. You are right." I tried to send a smile back to him, but I didn't, _I couldn't._

Night was long. I couldn't see the stars from my open window. Trees were covering the sky when I looked up to sky, from where I was laying. But I needed to see them. They were full of life sparkles. I maybe am not a little princess from a story book, but everyone believes something. Something what helps to relax themselves.

This night, I couldn't see the stars. But It didn't mean not to lose my belief. Because I knew they were out there.

*****  
**  
When I opened my eyes, It was already 7 am in the morning. I wasn't expecting the sun was showed up, but it showed up, It was for fifteen minutes, but It did. You can't see that sun shines everyday in London and Mom warned me that Forks isn't more different than London. So, It just made an electric effect on me to seeing a shinny sun. Sun makes your day to start good. It gives you energy when you see the light. Standing under the shower is also a good way to star a good day, warm water feeling good on my skin. One point to Bella Swan.

After showering, I made my own way to gardrobe. It was my first day in Forks, for new friendships and everything. I wanted to look good, comfortable. In my head, jean combinations with t-shirt or shirts are good, comfortable. Everthing seems to be going right today. But I'm afraid. If I start my life again today, I can loose it again. Years later start a new life and leave them again. I may be shy, not out-going-teenage-girl at all, but I have always had a lot of lovely friends who make me feel loved.

When I was five, I met my best friend. She was living in orphanage. She doesn't have a mother or a father and she was mature for a little five year old girl. She was all alone but also cheerful and dreamy. She was like a little pixie who was trying to make her own way. Mom always said to me that I was the mature one, but when she met her, she thought this way about her and me. I'm not telling to the some kind of smarty-pants-little-girl mature one. But she was talking like an adult. When I met her, I was fishing with my dad and she was in a trip to amusement park with other orphan children. Dad just saw her and told her to come and join us. She said 'okay' and gave my dad and me a hug. I loved her at that moment. I was five years old too but I knew that she was an orphan. She was pretty girl with black, long and straight hair. She had pale skin and her eyes was shining, she wasn't like any girl in the world. So I told her to be my best friend, because she just catched a fish and then left it to ocean again. She again hugged me and said _'Okie, Isabella, but, lemme call you Bells and don't you ever leave me.' _I accepted. We became best friends and I had to leave her.

_I had to leave her._

Because I lost my mother. I lost my mother and we had to leave Florida. I didn't even know why we had to leave. _'Because It hurts that we see your mother's memories everywhere Bella.' _says Dad. But It's not a good reason. Memories can help keeping people alive.

"Morning, Are you ready for a fresh day?" Dad's voice called from kitchen.

"Are you ready for unpacking, alone?" I asked.

"No."

"So Am I." I laughed a little bit bitterly. I wanted to help him but I had to go to school and get my schedule, join new classes and everything what are going to make me busy.

I was about to leave home, Dad called after me. "Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"No, dad. I don't want to be late. Besides I'm not hungry." I took the car keys from coat stand with my bag on my shoulders.

"Okay, kiddo, have a nice day and look after my truck." I heard him laughing.

"Very funny, old man, you meant _my _truck." I waved my hand.

"I'm not that old."

"Yeah dad, sure. Bye!" I giggled and closed the door behind me.

Thank god, I can read maps. If I couldn't, I don't have any any idea how could I find my way to Forks High. The school was not big or not small. It was made by bricks. Finally, brown owns something in this little town. Parking lot was crowded. I could find a place for my car and I did, next to an old one. Sun has already gone and first second that I stepped out of my car, rain started. I wasn't ready for rain, I didn't get an umbrella with me, so I ran to first place that I saw 'Office' writing on it. I didn't even look at strangers who were directly looking at the new girl.

Office was old and white. An old lady was sitting on the chair and reading a newspaper. She didn't notice me first, but then a smile covered her face. I read her name, _Ms. Cope_.

"Hello, I am.."

She didn't let me finish my sentence. "Welcome to the Forks High, Isabella Swan. This is your schedule here, your first class is with Mrs. Cope, your Spanish teacher."

"Thank you, uh, Ms. Cope." Schedule was different than I had in London. Europe and America have different things but I know how things are different here. I may have lived in London for years, but I am an American.

"Have a good day, Miss Swan." She said, smiling and her eyes turned back to newspaper's pages.

"I hope."

I left Ms. Cope's office after I studied my schedule. Hallway was getting crowded and I felt people's eyes on me. Some of them said hi to me and I smiled them. It was nice but a little bit uncomfortable, _who am I kidding, It was completely uncomfortable. _Feeling stuck in a big place has been like my hobby or something for forever. I have never been one of the social students in school. I kind of like being alone.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor by using the map that Ms. Cope gave it to me when I got my schedule. Second floor wasn't crowded. There were more classes, but It wasn't crowded. First floor was painted as light green, but this was more open as light blue.

"Hey, you must be Isabella Swan, newbie, am I right?" An annoying voice came over my shoulder.

"Hi and yes." I answered nervously. Why did she she even bother asking of me being new?

"I'm Tanya Denali and this is Jessica." I looked at the girl who had a fake smile on her face which is obvious.

"Hi," said Jessica. "Did you like here?"

I didn't think that she really did want to know but. "I just got here yesterday. But It's pretty." _Lying again Isabella?_

"Let's put the formalities on our other hand. Just be careful what you are doing, don't fuck with us, okay?" She came closer and pointed her finger to me.

"Are you treating the new girl Tanya?"

_I knew that voice._ _It's familiar, simple, pixie-ish._


End file.
